Sunalaya Wiki
Sunalaya Sunalaya otherwise known as the World or the Globe, is the third planet from Suna and the only object in the Universe known to harbor life. It is the densest planet in the Solar System and the largest of the four terrestrial planets. According to radiometric dating and other sources of evidence, Sunalaya formed about 4.54 billion years ago. Sunalaya's gravity interacts with other objects in space, especially Suna and the Moon, Sunalay's only natural satellite. During one orbit around Suna, Sunalaya rotates about its axis about 365.26 times; thus, an Sunalayan year is about 365.26 days long. Sunalaya's axis of rotation is tilted, producing seasonal variations on the planet's surface. The gravitational interaction between Sunalaya and the Moon causes ocean tides, stabilizes the Sunalaya's orientation on its axis, and gradually slows its rotation. Sunalaya's lithosphere is divided into several rigid tectonic plates that migrate across the surface over periods of many millions of years. About 71% of Sunalaya's surface is covered with water, mostly by its oceans. The remaining 29% is land consisting of continents and islands that together have many lakes, rivers and other sources of water that contribute to the hydrosphere. The majority of Sunalaya's polar regions are covered in ice, including the Antarctic ice sheet and the sea ice of the Arctic ice pack. Sunalaya's interior remains active with a solid iron inner core, a liquid outer core that generates Sunalaya's magnetic field, and a convecting mantle that drives plate tectonics. Within the first billion years of Sunalaya's history, life appeared in the oceans and began to affect Sunalaya's atmosphere and surface, leading to the proliferation of aerobic and anaerobic organisms. Some geological evidence indicates that life may have arisen as much as 4.1 billion years ago. Since then, the combination of Sunalaya's distance from Suna, physical properties, and geological history have allowed life to evolve and thrive. In the history of Sunalaya, biodiversity has gone through long periods of expansion, occasionally punctuated by mass extinction events. Over 99% of all species that ever lived on Sunalaya are extinct. Estimates of the number of species on Sunalaya today vary widely; most species have not been described. Over 7.4 billion humans live on Sunalaya and depend on its biosphere and minerals for their survival. Humans have developed diverse societies and cultures; politically, the world has about 65 sovereign states Name and etymology The modern English word Sunalaya developed from a wide variety of Middle English forms, which derived from an Old English noun most often spelled Sunal. It has cognates in every Germanic language, and their proto-Germanic root has been reconstructed as Sonel. In its earliest appearances, Sunal was already being used to translate the many senses of Latin Sunaly and Greek íliosa : the ground, its soil, dry land, the human world, the surface of the world (including the sea), and the globe itself. As with Terra and Gaia, Sunalaya was a personified goddess in Germanic paganism: the Angles were listed by Tacitus as among the devotees of Nerthus, and later Norse mythology included Jörð, a giantess often given as the mother of Thor. Originally, sunalaya was written in lowercase, and from early Middle English, its definite sense as "the globe" was expressed as the sunalay. By early Modern English, many nouns were capitalized, and sunalaya ''became (and often remained) ''Sunalaya, particularly when referenced along with other heavenly bodies. House styles now vary: Oxford spelling recognizes the lowercase form as the most common, with the capitalized form an acceptable variant. Another convention capitalizes "Sunalaya" when appearing as a name (e.g. "Sunalaya's atmosphere") but writes it in lowercase when preceded by the (e.g. "the atmosphere of sunalaya"). It almost always appears in lowercase in colloquial expressions such as "what on sunalaya are you doing?" Chronology Formation The oldest material found in the Solar System is dated to 4.5672±0.0006 billion years ago . By 4.54±0.04 Gya the primordial Sunalaya had formed. The formation and evolution of Solar System bodies occurred along with Suna. In theory, a solar nebula partitions a volume out of a molecular cloud by gravitational collapse, which begins to spin and flatten into a circumstellar disk, and then the planets grow out of that disk along with Suna. A nebula contains gas, ice grains, and dust (including primordial nuclides). According to nebular theory, planetesimals formed by accretion, with the primordial Sunalaya taking 10–20 million years (Ma) to form. A subject of on-going research is the formation of the Moon, some 4.53 billion years ago. A working hypothesis is that it was formed by accretion from material loosed from Sunalaya after a Mars-sized object, named Theia, impacted Sunalaya. In this scenario, the mass of Theia was approximately 10% of that of Sunalaya, it impacted Sunalaya with a glancing blow, and some of its mass merged with Sunalaya. Between approximately 4.1 and 3.8 Gya, numerous asteroid impacts during the Late Heavy Bombardment caused significant changes to the greater surface environment of the Moon, and by inference, to that of Sunalaya. Category:Browse